


Refutation

by sainttaire



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blood and Injury, Death, Detectives, Execution, Heavy Angst, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Murder Mystery, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Brainwashing, Presumed Dead, Tags May Change, Tragic Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21788065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sainttaire/pseuds/sainttaire
Summary: Thirteen boys wake up at an abandomned school. They don't remember how they've got there or what they're suposed to do. Later on, they'll find out they're all involved in a killing game full of lies, choices and despair. Who is going to make out alive?
Relationships: SEVENTEEN Ensemble/Everyone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Refutation

**Author's Note:**

> WORK STILL IN PROGRESS - I'll try to update it as soon as I can
> 
> This is based on the game and anime Danganronpa

A loud alarm echoes through the empty classroom waking the sleeping boy in one of the desks.

He is young, has dark brown eyes and silky black hair.

“WOAH. DAMMIT” He says with a loud gasp after being scared by the loud noise of the alarm

Upon waking up scared he analyzes the scenario ahead of him: He is alone in a classroom with a school uniform, but this is not his school.

The first thing he notices is that the windows are locked with a huge iron plate, making it impossible for any natural light to enter the room. The only light comes from an old lamp that looks ready to burn at any moment. Still analyzing where he is, he notices the moldy walls and the paint peeling off. It even looks like one of those schools he's used to seeing in documentaries about abandoned places.The desk in which he is sitting is completely covered with dust, as are the others around him. There is no trace that anyone else has been there for at least a few years. which makes him shiver down his spine for making sure he's completely alone.

Maybe this is the end of the line for him and someone decided to make him pay for what he had done – Not that he had made anything to anyone though – He is feeling sad, anxious and confused from all of the noise the alarm was causing. This confusion doesn’t even give time for him to think about what the hell was going on, why he was sleeping in a classroom - that is not his - and what was the purpose to all of this. He closes his eyes shut but nothing comes to mind, is that same sensation of waking up after a long sleep and trying to remember what you’ve dreamt.

He closes his ears with his fingers trying to muff the sound of the alarms ringing throughout the whole room. He tries to look at any piece of evidence of what he might be doing there but the noise is distracting him so much.

He can’t take it anymore.

Raising up and kicking the desk that is right in front of him, he starts to scream. He screams as loud as he can, trying to draw someone’s attention and to find out if he’s really alone. When he has no longer any air left on his lungs is when the alarm stops to ring. He takes a few seconds to catch his breath and then begins to laugh. But it is not a laugh of those who find something funny, but a laugh of despair. Tears come out of his eyes as he laughs. He is feeling everything at once: fear, nervousness, anxiety and **despair**.

 _"Oh no, You’re so loud.”_ a voice sounds from the same loudspeaker as before the alarm sounded, the boy could hardly breathe from everything that was happening at the same time. He didn't know if he asked for help, if he answered the mysterious voice or if he continued to collapse. " _When you stop being a big ass and stop crying I'd like you to go to the gym so we can talk more"_ the voice continued to speak.

"Fuck, but what am I doing here" He replied between sighs

_"Go to the gym and you will find out"_

"A FUCKING GYM?" He shouted "I just woke up in this fucking place, I don't know where I am, I don't know who I am and I don't know why I'm here" He kept talking even after almost losing his voice from all of the screaming

_“Please go to the gym. We are waiting for you!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, can you guess whose point of view was this? 
> 
> this is my first work here so please be patient while I uptade this, I already have all planned and soon you're going to meet all of the boys and their talents
> 
> this is just the prologue, the real story begins on next chapter 
> 
> I appreciate your time for reading this, have a great day (ㅇㅅㅇ❀)


End file.
